Sorpresa de Navidad
by SonyD
Summary: Morinaga es invitado a la cena de temática navideña de los Tatsumi, pero un problema en su trabajo tal vez le sea imposible asistir.


_Buen día tengan todos y todas, es mi primer historia (más bien Oneshot) y espero sea de su agrado y me perdonen si cometo alguna falta ortográfica. Disfruten la lectura._

Aunque es una festividad cristiana y hay una pequeña minoría que profesa esta religión, la Navidad en Japón es muy popular. En el mes de diciembre las calles visten de adornos navideños, desde inflables en forma de muñecos de nieve o renos, como coronas con moños rojos y esferas en puertas y ventanales de los comercios, además de muchas luces de colores que brillaban en una dulce armonía. Faltaba un par de días para la noche de Navidad, y Morinaga caminaba hacia su trabajo con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos que desbordaban alegría, pues había recibido una noticia que le alegro la mañana:

 _Flashback_

 _-_ _ **¿En serio senpai, realmente quieren que yo vaya?**_ _– preguntaba más feliz que curioso el peliazul._

 _-_ _ **Ya te dije que sí, idiota. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?, ya te he dicho que mi familia te considera un integrante más. Además, todos quieren verte, Kanako no deja de insistirme de que quiere darte su regalo en persona. Todo salió de improvisto, mi viejo estaba visitando a Tomoe y de alguna forma terminaron organizando esta dichosa "cena de Navidad". Mi viejo llega junto con Tomoe y el torpe de Kurokawa mañana en la noche, y creo que el chicle de Isogai también vendrá.**_ _– comentó indiferente Souichi._

 _ **¡¿Cómo que Isogai-san irá?!, senpai, por favor aléjese de ese hombre mientras no esté, trataré de llegar lo antes posible.**_ _– expresó alarmado Morinaga._

 _-_ _ **¡Deja de pensar en cosas que no son, Morinaga-idiota! Sé cuidarme solo, solo toma tus tiempos y no pierdas el tren**_ _– contestó irritado Souichi._

 _-_ _ **¡Ah, pero claro que si senpai! Muchas gracias por la invitación, no sabes que feliz me hace esto, te amo senpai, más que a nadie en el mundo. Ya quiero que sea Navidad para celebrarla con tu familia, sobre todo contigo.**_ _– decía emocionado Morinaga, parecía niño en dulcería._

 _-_ _ **No es la gran cosa, solo es una cena que se realizó de último minuto, te emocionas por pequeñeces.**_ _– aunque Souichi no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, esas dos palabras le calentaban el alma, era él quien ansiaba que Morinaga asistiera, él extrañaba a Morinaga. –_ _ **Cambiando de tema, hace un mes que olvidaste unas llaves en el departamento. –**_ _del otro lado de la línea Morinaga pudo oír un tintineo. –_ _ **Envía la dirección de tu apartamento y te las envío por correo.**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **¡Con razón no las encontraba!**_ _– ._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Maravillosa mañana, no le disgustaba vivir en Hamamatsu, pero extrañaba convivir todos los días con su senpai; aunque hacerle el amor le gustaba, amaba el hecho de solo estar a su lado, ver la televisión a su lado (aunque Souichi estuviese metido en sus libros), atento a cualquier cosa que quisiera comer, verlo dormir con su cabello suelto o ayudándolo con sus experimentos junto a Mika y Tadokoro. Aunque para los demás él era un demonio con sed de sangre, Morinaga sabía que era la persona más cálida de todas, era un bellísimo diamante, pero con fuerte carácter. El planeaba llegar ese mismo día y sorprender a su senpai, ya que la Farmacéutica S no tenía planes para esos días y no era necesario que se presentase. ¿Era posible que algo arruinara su día?, pero claro que no. Con toda la felicidad del mundo se sentó junto a sus colegas esperando las instrucciones del día. Puntualmente, su jefe se presentó.

\- **Buenos días colegas, lastimosamente les vengo con una mala noticia…** -.

¿Cómo tan hermoso ángel era capaz de tener la expresión más triste de todas? Fácil, la posibilidad de pasar Navidad junto a la familia de su senpai lo había puesto en la nube más alta, flotando tan tranquilo y maravillado, pero el destino lo atrajo a la tierra de la manera más brusca posible. El último lote para el hospital Keiyu en Yokohama no llegó la fecha acordada, además, el camión con el pedido estaba perdido. Obviamente no podían dejar un hospital sin medicamentos en aquellos días, la Farmacéutica S debía mandar otro lote de reabastecimiento: debía volver a enviar otro pedido, pero les tomaba todo un día el llenar el camión y hacían falta varios lotes de medicamentos; él no podía negarse a la orden de su superior, él ya era un trabajador de la Farmacéutica S, tanto a él como a sus colegas le hubiese tocado trabajar en aquel día, pero… ¿por qué tuvo que ser él?

Al día siguiente, Morinaga asistió a su trabajo con la expresión más seria de todas; como si fuese un robot, el tiempo fluyo como el agua. No supo en qué momento salió de la compañía, o el cómo llego a su departamento, no supo en que momento se había acostado en su cama, ¿por qué sentía dolor en su corazón? Como un balde de agua fría, Morinaga recordó que no le había comentado a su senpai que no podría ir a su pequeña reunión, ahora se encontraba perdido en su desdicha, ¿cómo le diría a su senpai que no podría acompañarlos?, ¿creería que es una excusa? ¿era mejor llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje? Podía decirle que su tren se canceló de último minuto; el pobre estaba ensimismado en su pequeña crisis hasta que el sonido de su celular rompió el silencio de su cuarto.

\- **¿Quién estará llamando?** – . Y el destino hacía de las suyas de nuevo, era su senpai.

Morinaga estaba entre no contestar, esconderse debajo de sus sábanas y fingir su muerte, o contestar y tratar a como diese lugar de rechazar cortésmente la cena de Navidad de la familia Tatsumi. Morinaga contestó.

\- **H-hola, Sen…** -.

\- **No es propio de ti el tardar en contestar, ¿qué ocurre?** – interrogó Souichi. A veces Morinaga odiaba ser tan transparente, bien, empezó con el pie izquierdo.

\- **N-no, no pasa nada senpai, estaba tomando una siesta y deje mi maletín en la entrada, jeje.** \- dijo Morinaga nervioso.

\- **De acuerdo, haré como que te creo. Entonces, ¿llegarás hoy mismo o mañana temprano? Es un caos en el apartamento de Matsuda, compraron demasiadas cosas y adornos.** – Morinaga cayó en cuenta que ya era 24 de diciembre, vaya que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando uno está perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- **Esto…. Verá senpai, lamento decir esto, pero no podré ir a la cena. De último momento la compañía se le informó el extravío de un lote de vacunas y fármacos que iba en camino al hospital Keiyu en Yokohama y me fue solicitado el quedarme en Hamamatsu y ayudar a reponer el pedido. Fue completamente al azar, lo siento mucho senpai, no pude negarme, realmente quería verlos a todos.** – contestó sinceramente, Morinaga esperaba que con lo dicho Souichi no explotase.

\- **…, ¿estás realmente bien con eso?** – Souichi no era tonto, no tenía que ser un genio para distinguir el tono de tristeza en la voz de su ex-kohai. Solo esperaba que no le afectase.

Morinaga no sabía que decir.

¿Cómo no iba a estar triste?, hace tiempo que no pasaba la Navidad siquiera en familia, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar junto a la familia de su amado senpai, una familia comprensiva que le quería y se preocupaba por él, su empleo se lo impedía. No supo en que momento Souichi colgó. Y volvió a marcar… pero en videollamada, ¿y ahora que hacía? Deslizó con su dedo "contestar" en su celular.

Del otro lado de la pantalla se podía apreciar a Souichi Tatsumi con su típica cara de seriedad, estaba recargado en la pared, posiblemente sentado en su cama. Su seño estaba fruncido y sus ojos escaneaban cualquier indicio de tristeza en la cara de su ex-kohai. Cualquier persona con sentido común se sentiría intimidado con aquella mirada, pero Morinaga no contaba con ello y su tristeza mágicamente se transformo en una pequeña luz de alegría. Realmente se sentía muy feliz con solo ver a Souichi. Su expresión de angustia se relajó y sus labios automáticamente formaron una sonrisa cálida.

\- **Eres hermoso…** \- expresó en un suspiro. Con esas dos palabras, Souichi cambió su expresión a una de vergüenza/pena, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo.

\- **¡¿A qué rayos viene ese comentario?! ¡Siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido!** \- expresaba apenado Souichi, ¿cómo era posible que Morinaga le dijera aquellas cosas como si no fuera gran cosa?

\- **Usted decidió hacer una videollamada y yo solo digo la verdad de lo que veo, senpai.** – si algo le gustaba a Morinaga era expresar su amor a su senpai (por mensaje, claro) sin recibir un golpe como respuesta.

\- **¡Cállate!, el motivo de la videollamada era para ver si realmente estas bien con lo sucedido en la Farmacéutica, ¿en serio no estás triste?** – preguntó Souichi.

Aunque Morinaga quería desahogarse con su senpai de lo triste de su situación, pensaba que Souichi no lo tomaría tan enserio, le diría que ya era un adulto y debía pensar primero en su empleo. Y talvez, tenía razón. Manteniendo su mejor cara de alegría le contestó.

\- **Estoy bien, senpai. Aunque me hubiese gustado asistir a la cena, mi trabajo es prioritario. Por favor, discúlpeme a su familia mi inasistencia.** – Morinaga procuraba mantener serena su cara, aunque le dolía enserio pasar la famosa Navidad sólo. – **Senpai, debo de terminar la llamada, me hace falta llenar varios reportes necesarios para el envió, hasta luego.** – talvez sonó algo forzado, pero si debía terminar aquellos reportes.

\- **… hasta luego.** – se finalizó la llamada. Souichi se mantuvo callado, analizando lo dicho de Morinaga. Él podía fingir que nada le pasaba frente a los demás, pero él podía ver la verdad. Aquellos ojos verdosos que vio tenían una mirada demasiado triste….

\- **Tonto mentiroso…** \- decía Souichi mirando a su celular.

\- **¡Nii-san, baja por favor, es importante!** – se oyó un grito en la lejanía de su antigua habitación. Así, Souichi dejó su celular en la cama y bajó junto a los demás con la respuesta de Morinaga.

 _07:00 a.m._

Era la mañana de Navidad, y a pesar del frío, toda la gente caminaba feliz junto a su pareja o amigos a celebrar a su manera la famosa Navidad. Desde ir a un café, comprar un pastel, ir al karaoke o pasear tranquilamente observando las decoraciones. Morinaga caminaba algo desanimado a su trabajo, podría estar despertando en su antiguo departamento junto a Souichi y luego prepararle un saludable desayuno, de ahí ir al departamento de Matsuda-san y ayudarle a preparar la comida de esa noche o ayudar en la decoración. Ahora que lo pensaba, Isogai estaría demasiado cerca de su Souichi…

 _~Imaginación hiperactiva_ ** _nada realista_** _de Morinaga~_

 _Ya era de noche en Nagoya y la calma se sentía en el aire; después de la cena, el intercambio de regalos y la convivencia en familia, muchos cayeron rendidos y se encontraban descansando felices, a excepción de dos personas… Souichi fumaba un cigarrillo fuera del apartamento de Matsuda, algo triste debido a que Morinaga no había podido asistir. Se sentía solo. Terminó de fumar y apagó la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero. Dejo escapar un suspiro, posó su mirada a la luna y se recargó en el barandal._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué haces sólo aquí afuera con este frío?, deberías entrar de una vez, Souichi-kun.**_ _– dijo Isogai también apoyándose en el barandal a un metro de Souichi. –_ _ **Te resfriarás si te quedas por más tiempo.**_ _–_

 _-_ _ **¿Es acaso de tu interés lo que haga de mi vida?**_ _– miró de reojo a Isogai._ _ **– Regresa adentro, quiero estar un rato solo.**_ _–_

 _-_ _ **No lo haré, yo sé que realmente no quieres estar solo.**_ _– Isogai se acercó lentamente a Souichi, terminando hombro con hombro. Souichi se estremeció, pero no se alejó. –_ _ **Es por Morinaga-kun, ¿cierto?**_ _–_

 _ **\- Es increíble que no haya venido, ¡prefirió su trabajo antes de mí! A pesar de que mi familia quería verlo, decidió no venir.**_ _– exclamaba indignado y dolido. –_ _ **Ahora creo que su "amor" por mí eran puras mentiras, debí imaginarlo. Soy demasiado tirano, es probable que estar solo sea mí destino.**_ _–_

 _-_ _ **Souichi…**_ _\- Isogai tomó de las caderas a Souichi y lo abrazó apegándolo a su persona, este escondió su cara en el pecho del contrario disfrutando de la calidez y descansó sus brazos también en aquel pecho e Isogai recargo su barbilla en la cabeza del contrario; segundos después Isogai suavemente tomó la mejilla de Souichi y levantó su mirada. Ambos ojos se conectaron, Isogai gentilmente depositó un beso en la frente de Souichi, logrando el sonrojo del científico. –_ _ **El se pierde de una belleza de persona y de una amorosa familia, y estoy seguro que yo puedo ser la persona indicada para estar contigo en todo momento, si así me lo permites.**_ _– su mano libre se entrelazó con la de Souichi._

 _Aún sin respuesta, Isogai acercó lentamente sus labios con los de Souichi, y finalmente…_

 _~Fin de la pesadilla~_

No, claro que no. Morinaga debía dejar de leer los mangas _shojo_ por largo tiempo. Souichi ni soportaba a Isogai, o eso decía él; estaba a nada de llegar a la farmacéutica y decidió aclarar sus extrañas ideas y enfocarse en su tarea. Esperaba que fuese un día tranquilo.

19:00 p.m.

El PEOR día laboral de su vida: uno de sus compañeros tropezó, derramó café caliente en su traje y no tuvo tiempo de irse a cambiar de ropa; el internet estaba lentísimo; debía imprimir unos papeles y la impresora se quedó sin tóner, esperó casi una hora para que el técnico llegara para cambiara el cartucho y cuando terminó de imprimir se le notificó que los reportes ya no eran necesarios; la luz se cortó por 2 horas y el frío estuvo insoportable; varias cajas con los medicamentos para el hospital Keiyu se desaparecieron por 3 horas y nadie las encontraba, estaban ya dentro del camión; se resbaló en un piso a medio encerar; tuvo que quedarse horas extras porque su supervisor le pidió un informe bastante extenso; y un sinfín de más cosas. Pero al fin de cuentas, se avanzó bastante en el pedido y a más tardar el día siguiente a medio día debía de estar en marcha el camión con todos los medicamentos hacia Yokohama, aparte mañana podría irse temprano. De pura suerte no perdió el último autobús, cansado y con la moral baja, se dejó caer en un asiento y revisó su celular. La noche reinaba y las luces de colores le hacían compañía a la oscuridad Había un mensaje de su senpai.

 _Feliz Navidad, Morinaga._

Para algunos sería un insípido mensaje, para Morinaga fue de lo más dulce que su senpai se tomase unos segundos en mandarle aquel mensaje. Morinaga daría lo que fuese para saber como se encontraba Souichi y su familia, ¿qué estarían haciendo en estos momentos? Estaba a unas cuantas paradas de su apartamento, rápidamente le contestó.

 _¡Gracias Senpai, feliz Navidad también!, no sabes lo feliz que tu mensaje me hizo, no tiene idea de lo pesado que estuvo este día. Ya estoy a unos minutos de llegar a mi apartamento, te amo._

Se levantó de su asiento y esperó que el chofer llegara a la siguiente parada de la ruta. Ya una vez abajo del autobús caminó con pereza hacia la calle en donde residía, pero algo le llamó su atención… ¿por qué las luces de su apartamento estaban encendidas? Perfecto, ahora alguien le estaba robando, ¿acaso la vida estaba empeñada en molestarlo aún más este día? Morinaga estaba tan arto que olvidó usar el sentido de la razón y decidió subir las escaleras para llegar a su apartamento y confrontar a quien fuese que estuviese allí…. ¿para qué molestarse en llamar a la policía? Con rapidez subió las escaleras y se plantó en la puerta de su apartamento, pegó su oreja a la puerta y lo único que escuchaba eran voces varias (eso quería decir que eran por lo menos 2 personas) y objetos que se movían. Aún tenía tiempo para llamar a la policía… al demonio, tomaría al toro por los cuernos. Sacó sus llaves, las colocó en la perilla y giró…

\- **¿PERO QUÉ…** -

\- ¡ **SORPRESA, FELIZ NAVIDAD MORINAGA-KUN!** – gritaron con alegría las seis de siete personas en la pequeña sala. Era nada más y nada menos que la tierna de Kanako, Tomoe y Souji Tatsumi, Kurokawa junto a su mejor amigo Isogai, la dulce Matsuda sentada en un sillón y su motor de vida Souichi Tatsumi.

\- **¿Eh?, ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿eh?** – la cara de sorpresa de Morinaga era más que evidente.

\- **¡Morinaga-san, bienvenido! Pase, pase, llega justo a tiempo.** – Kanako lo recibió con un abrazo, siendo este regresado por un Morinaga aún confundido, la pequeña lo sujeto del brazo y lo haló hacia dentro del apartamento. – **Quítese los zapatos Morinaga-san, venga.**

\- **¡Ah, sí!** – Morinaga se descalzó y se colocó rápidamente sus _surippa*,_ aún siendo halado por Kanako, recibió una cálida bienvenida de parte de todos. Un apretón de manos de Kurokawa e Isogai,un amistoso "feliz noche" y una palmada en la espalda del señor Tatsumi, un beso en la mejilla de la señora Matsuda, y Souichi se limitó a decirle "bienvenido".

\- **Muchísimas gracias, pero sigo algo confundido, ¿no era hoy su cena en Nagoya?** – ligeras risas se oyeron.

\- **Se decidió cambiar el lugar de la cena, Morinaga-san, la navidad no iba a ser la misma sin usted.** – comentó Tomoe. – **Espero y no le moleste que hayamos usado su cocina para cocinar la cena, también que no le importe que decoramos su apartamento.** – Morinaga de inmediato observó detalladamente, había un par de coronas colocadas en las paredes; guirnaldas con esferas rojas en patrones de ondas; luces de colores; estrellas y unas cuantas figurillas de renos, Santa Claus y ángeles decorando sus muebles; por último, un pequeño árbol de navidad a un costado de su sofá sin decorar. – **Le estábamos esperando para decorar el árbol en familia, algo muy típico allá en América.**

\- **Morinaga-san, ¿pero que le ha pasado a su traje?** – preguntó Matsuda. – **No quiero sonar mandona, pero por favor vaya a cambiarse.** – ordeno maternalmente. – **Kurokawa-san, ¿podría entregarle su suéter?** – Kurokawa le pasó a Morinaga un suéter de lana rojo con bordes verdes y un reno en el pecho. Morinaga notó que todos usaban un suéter del mismo color, pero con diferente dibujo; ¡hasta su senpai estaba usando uno! No le quedaba nada mal el rojo… Realmente le llenaba el alma que lo viesen como uno más.

\- **Aquí te esperaremos, Morinaga-kun.** – comentó burlón Isogai pasando su brazo derecho en los hombros de Souichi, recibiendo una mirada de odio de este. Morinaga debía apresurarse para separar a aquel sujeto de su senpai.

Aceptando el suéter, Morinaga se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y procedió a tomar un cabio de ropa limpia, su toalla y se dirigió al baño a tomarse una buena ducha pues aún olía a café. En menos de 5 minutos Morinaga salió listo y fresco luciendo su hermoso suéter y acompañó nuevamente a los demás. Se podía oler el delicioso aroma de la comida calentándose, Kanako y Tomoe juntaban las esferas y las luces para el árbol navideño con alegría. Kurokawa hablaba animadamente con Isogai, Souji y Matsuda estaban cerca de la cocina vigilado que no se quemase; y su senpai parecía leer tranquilamente un libro.

\- **¡Morinaga-san, nii-san, todos vengan a decorar el árbol por favor!** – gritó alegremente Kanako tratando de desenredar las luces y fallando en el intento. – **Ya voy.** – contestó feliz Morinaga. Todos se fueron acercando, menos Souichi que no parecía interesado.

\- **Háganlo ustedes, realmente no le veo sentido en decorar ese árbol de plástico.** – exclamó Souichi sin despegar la vista de su libro.

\- **¡Vamos Sou-kun!, hacemos esto para convivir un rato en familia. No nos vemos tan seguido.** – dijo el mayor de los Tatsumi a su hijo. – **Senpai, tienen razón, vayamos a ayudarles para así terminar rápido; por favor.** – a Morinaga le brillaban los ojos como a un cachorrito.

Aún recio, Souichi cerró su libro junto a su ex-kohai se acercaron y comenzaron todos a colocar bastones de dulce, esferas rojas y doradas, una larga guirnalda dorada y cuando procedían a colocar las luces Matsuda le pidió a Souichi y al señor Tatsumi su ayuda para ampliar un poco la sala y colocar sillas para así todos comer juntos debido a que la mesa no era lo suficientemente grande. Ambos hicieron caso y comenzaron a buscar las sillas necesarias.

\- **Perdonen mi rudeza, pero quiero preguntarles… ¿por qué hicieron esto?, digo, me hacen muy feliz, pero, ¿cómo lo hicieron?** – preguntó curioso Morinaga.

\- **La verdad es que fue idea de Souichi-kun.** – contestó Isogai. – **Ayer en la tarde nos comentó que no podrías venir.** –

\- **¿Eh?, ¿fue de senpai?** – Morinaga estaba anonadado, ¿realmente Souichi había hecho esto posible?

\- **Sipi, mi nii-san tuvo la idea. Al principio nos entristeció que no pudieses venir, y empezamos a organizarnos de nuevo hasta que Souichi se le ocurrió esta gran idea.** – dijo muy feliz Kanako acomodando cualquier cosa del árbol que estuviese torcida.

\- **¿Pero como llegaron hasta Hamamatsu? Yo creí que no habría servicio de autobús o tren este día.** –

\- **Ni una ni otra Morinaga-san, llegamos en 2 horas y media en automóvil. Subimos todo temprano y nos pusimos en marcha en la mañana.** – contestó Kurokawa. – **Isogai tiene buenos contactos.**

\- **Nada difícil de conseguir, solo una llamada y me prestaron una camioneta para pasajeros.** – dijo Isogai con indiferencia. –

\- **¿Pero en dónde dormirán? No es que les esté corriendo, pero no tengo los futones y sabanas necesarias para 7 personas.** – Morinaga ahora lucía preocupado. – **Además este apartamento es de una sola habitación.** –

\- **Tranquilo Morinaga-kun, de eso también me ocupé. Resulta que tengo un amigo que reside aquí en Hamamatsu y es gerente de un hotel, le llamé para saber si en su hotel aún había cupo y me comentó que podía prestarme su casa ya que se iba de vacaciones con su esposa e hijos a Tokio. Fue muy amable de su parte.** – dijo Isogai terminando de acomodar la serie de luces.

\- **¿Y cómo lograron entrar?, más bien ¿cómo supieron en dónde vivía?** –

\- **Nii-san tenía su dirección y las llevas de su apartamento, nos dijo que las había olvidado.** – contestó Tomoe. Morinaga recordó la llamada que tuvo con su senpai, le había mandado su dirección por mensaje con la finalidad de que su senpai le mandara por correo sus llaves. Busco con la mirada a Souichi y lo vio colocar unas sillas cerca de la sala, tendría que agradecerle por la gran sorpresa de Navidad. – **Realmente a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido el mover el lugar de la cena.** –

Morinaga se sentía dichoso, su senpai sabía lo mucho que le ansiaba asistir a la cena y comentó su idea de cambiar el lugar a su familia… También se sentía feliz de que la familia de su senpai aceptara sin problemas el viajar hasta Hamamatsu por él, ¿quién se tomaría la molestia de hacer tanto embrollo por él? Todos se volvieron a reunir en aquel arbolito y en una decisión unánime Morinaga fue quien colocó la estrella en la punta del árbol navideño. Una vez armado el árbol apagaron las luces de la sala, y en un cómodo silencio apreciaron el hermoso resplandor de las luces junto al brillo de las esferas rojas. Después pasaron a la cena de Navidad, colocaron todos los platillos en la mesa del comedor y cada quien se sirvió lo que comería. Se acomodaron en la sala y disfrutaron de una maravillosa convivencia familiar y una cena caliente. Kanako hablaba animadamente de como disfrutaba su escuela y de sus nuevas amigas; Souji platicaba con emoción las maravillosas investigaciones de un escarabajo descubierto en China; el matrimonio contaba cómo vivían el día a día en Estados Unidos; Isogai platicaba que estaba a punto de cerrar un nuevo contrato; Morinaga contaba animado su trabajo y todo el embrollo que tuvo ese día; en cambio Matsuda y Souichi comían en silencio y disfrutando de las conversaciones ajenas. Hubo un intercambio de regalos (desde bufandas, un par de vestidos para Kanako, chocolates entre otras cosas) Morinaga los acepto algo apenado debido a que el no había comprado nada. Pero a nadie le importaba, el objetivo de la navidad era dar sin importar el recibir algo a cambio.

Todo acabó a mediados de la media noche, con la comida guardada en el refrigerador y con Kanako y Tomoe adormilados en el sofá. Souji tomó en brazos a su hija y bajó junto a Matsuda a la camioneta para ir a descansar, Tomoe y Kurokawa se despidieron de Morinaga y salieron del apartamento, Morinaga recibió una llamada de su celular y excusándose se encerró a habitación.

\- **Souichi-kun, ya nos vamos.** – dijo Isogai agarrando las llaves de la camioneta.

\- **Creo que me quedaré, me siento algo extraño durmiendo en una casa ajena. Además, ayudaré a Morinaga con los platos; el idiota es capaz de ponerse a lavar de inmediato.** – respondió Souichi. Isogai tenía la ligera sospecha de que Souichi mentía, pero estaba muy cansado para siquiera molestarlo. – **Si tú quieres, nos veremos mañana. Despídeme de tu noviecito.** – si como no, era inevitable molestarlo, esquivó el cojín lanzado y cerró la puerta del apartamento.

\- **Senpai, ¿por qué sigue aquí?** – Morinaga ya había salido de su habitación. – **Me pidieron que quedara ayudarte.** – respondió sonrojado y caminó al lavadero para empezar a limpiar. Morinaga no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo y con una sonrisa caminó quedando detrás de Souichi, y con sus brazos le rodeo las caderas, fundiéndose en un abrazo. No hubo rechazo de Souichi. – **Gracias… por todo. Me hicieron muy feliz, me hiciste muy feliz.** – Morinaga beso la cabellera de Souichi y recargó su mejilla, Souichi ni con tortura admitiría que adoraba la sensación de tener cerca a Morinaga. Se quedaron abrazados un rato más, hasta que Souichi lo rompió recordando que debían terminar con los platos y en menos de 5 minutos entre los dos terminaron. Souichi agarró una mochila con un cambio de ropa y se metió en el baño para cambiarse y Morinaga se cambió en su habitación. Morinaga salió y apagó las luces de su sala encendidas al igual que del árbol navideño dejando la luz del pasillo encendida.

\- **Te veías muy feliz adornando ese pedazo de madera.** – dijo Souichi en el pasillo, ya se había cambiado con su pijama. – **Fue más el adórnalo en familia, senpai.** – dijo Morinaga dirigiéndose a su habitación hasta que una mano lo detuvo en la puerta de su recámara. - **¿Qué suce-?** – Souichi lo interrumpió y apuntó con el dedo índice el marco de la puerta, Morinaga dirigió su vista y se encontró con una pequeña ramita con bolitas blancas; Morinaga abrió sorprendido los ojos. - **Senpai, que no es…** \- Souichi le volvió a interrumpir tomándolo suavemente de la cara con ambas manos, y aún con gran timidez acercó sus labios con los del menor y se juntaron en un dulce beso; un beso que demostraba puro amor. El beso solo duró unos segundos, pero para los dos fueron largos minutos. – **Senpai… ¿dormirías conmigo esta noche?**

\- **Con este frío me niego a dormir en el sofá o en el piso, en todo caso si haces algo extraño te mandaré a dormir con solo una almohada.** – respondió sonrojado Souichi mirando al piso. - **Me parece justo.** – sonrió Morinaga. Ambos se adentraron en la habitación.

\- **¿Mañana a qué hora te levantarás para ir a trabajar?** – preguntó Souichi acomodándose en la cama de su ex-kohai seguido de Morinaga. – **De hecho, la llamada era de mi superior diciendo que el camión con el envío extraviado apareció; al parecer el camión se averió a mitad de la nada y el repartidor no lograba comunicarse. Los que ayudamos con el nuevo pedido, debido al enorme estrés nos dieron una semana de descanso; así que, estoy libre.** – comentó feliz Morinaga acomodándose de lado para observar a Souichi, extendió su mano y tomó con sus dedos los anteojos de su senpai y los dejó una mesa. – **¿Por qué sugeriste hacer la cena aquí?** –

\- **Te conozco bien Morinaga, te veías dolido de no poder asistir. No me gusta cuando estas triste…** \- Morinaga sonrió dulcemente, sin pedir permiso abrazó a Souichi y escondió su cara en el pecho del rubio; sorpresivamente Souichi le devolvió el abrazo. No se necesitaron de palabras y volvieron a compartir un beso, más corto, pero con la misma cantidad de amor de parte de ambos; no se separaron del abrazo.

\- **Senpai…** –

\- **¿Sí?...** –

\- **Feliz Navidad** – Souichi rodó los ojos.

\- **Feliz Navidad… Morinaga.** –

 _Dicho esto, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dispusieron a dormir iluminados únicamente con los rayos de luz de luna que lograban esquivar a la cortina. A pesar de tener un día lleno de caos, valió la pena para Morinaga el ser recibido con los brazos abiertos de parte de la familia Tatsumi, disfrutar en familia una fiesta nada tradicional en Japón; aparte, que su amado Souichi estuviese correspondiendo, sin querer golpearlo, sus muestras de afecto. Tal vez la vida pueda tratarte de una mala manera, pero siempre hay un propósito o una recompensa que hará que aquellos malos momentos sean un vago o un divertido recuerdo para el futuro; y es de tu elección si decides estancarte en lo malo y dejar pasar lo bueno de la vida._

 _Felices fiestas. ~_


End file.
